hiddenshadevillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Nii'gata
Rin Nii'gata (凛新潟, Nii'gata Rin) is a member of the Nii'gata clan and a resident of Hikagakure. He has adopted the rank of Jōnin despite having minimal formal shinobi training. Very little is publicly known about his abilities other than that he utilizes Katon and an unknown form of advanced Shape Manipulation in his jutsu. Rin currently leads Squad 2, which consists of Masakaki Nii'gata, Yusuke Nakai, and Keimaru Ryukou who has replaced Lukelia, Nora. Background Rin was born into the elusive and mysterious Nii'gata Clan, a family of non-shinobi with extensive skills in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. His parents Hui and Shinta were both in possession of the pure Nii'gata blood, making Rin the next pure blooded member of the clan. As one of the few living pure blooded members of the Nii'gata clan, Rin lived what he and his clansmen would consider a normal childhood, with the exception of the training he received from the elders. At the age of six, Rin was taught how to eat fire. He trained and slept in a ring of fire for two weeks, claiming to have survived on nothing more than the energy that the fire around him provided. At the age of seven, his father lit him aflame during one of his meditation sessions. As his body burned, Rin did not move or falter – he simply continued on with his regular meditation. The result after the fires had died down on his body were the trademark of his clan, the surreal burn scars that now cover a large portion of his upper torso and right arm. As Rin aged, his training only intensified. Every day he spent awake, every moment his eyes were open, he was at the risk of death. He had become so accustomed to being around fire that it was as second nature as food and drink to him, it had almost become a necessity for life. But such was the way of life in the Nii'gata family. They were born, bred, and taught to worship the flames, just as they worshiped their draconian overlords. It wasn't until around the age of ten that Rin took an interest in his heritage. He began to listen and memorize the stories the Elders told the clan during their ritualistic festivals. Every night during the festival, they would all gather around a large fire and chant their prayer to the Dragons they've worshiped since ancient times. As clan tradition had done before, Rin traveled alone to the largest mountain of their homeland. There, he would meet the Nii'gata clan head, a woman named Taiyu. Though he had only heard tales of her exploits and adventures, he had already held great respect for her. He was surprised to learn that she was young, like him, though a little older. She was only sixteen at the time, and yet she held a position of absolute power and wisdom. Taiyu was to examine Rin, to test if his blood was indeed pure. It had not been unheard of that a Nii'gata of tainted blood was sent to the mountain to never be heard of again. The clan head's throne of bones needed some maintenance every once in a while, after all. After several vigorous tests and trials to measure his purity, Rin was deemed worthy to be taught the secrets of his clan. On the top of the mountain, the young Nii'gata prodigy spent months learning the abilities of his clan. Not only how to utilize scale-based techniques, but also how to channel his chakra through his airways to breathe the language of the dragons – fire. Approximately four months after venturing up the mountain, Rin had mastered the abilities that the clan believed to have been bestowed upon the pure blooded by the Dragons themselves. After saying his goodbyes to Taiyu, he endured the journey back to the clan's settling grounds. On the day of his return, a festival was held in honor of his trials. Rin had been deemed worthy by the Dragons that the clan worshiped and therefore gained high honor and respect in the clan. On one cloudy night, Rin slaughtered seven of his clansmen – all Followers of impure blood, with his new found abilities. Such an event wasn't unheard of in the Nii'gata clan, it had occurred several times before. However, nothing was quite on the scale that Rin had managed. Normally only one or two were killed, even though they possessed the ability to murder more. Although not punishable by clan law, Rin had lost much of the respect gained from his trip to and from the mountain. Not all of his respect mind you, the boy was still held in high honor compared to most of the other clan. He must've spent months, if not an entire year searching for what was missing in his life. During this search, Rin matured. He was no longer on a journey to discover more power, or even on a journey to find his place in life. Throughout his travels, Rin learned of a growing trend. They were known as "Shinobi Villages", entire settlements of warriors wielding new techniques and abilities that a sheltered Nii'gata like Rin didn't even have the capacity to imagine. The idea intrigued him, and after a bit more information was gathered, he set off in search of Hikagakure. Personality Rin is very complex. His personality couldn't be summed up in as few words as possible, as that itself could fill a book. On the outside, he acts friendly. He has a positive demeanor and a warm smile that immediately makes him seem approachable and talkative. He speaks cleanly and calmly with only the slightest hint of an accent that seems foreign no matter where he goes, though his vocabulary seems to be quite limited in terms of complexity or quality. But once you delve further into the depths of his character, you find that he is much more intricate. He is honest, but very blunt. His honesty is often misplaced and ill-conceived, as he would rather tell the truth and unknowingly hurt somebody than lie or keep information from them. His upbringing and culture was bred for honour, and he had been taught from a young age that this type of behavior was very dishonourable. Beyond these traits, Rin is also quite the skeptic. He is naturally paranoid for seemingly no reason, but something about his demeanor would give the impression that he hides the cause well. This transitions well into another aspect of his personality, which is his secretive nature. His clan is shrouded in secrecy and, as such, revealing information about them is something that he is not voluntarily capable of doing. Despite his innate secrecy, Rin is both an optimist and a realist. He is capable of identifying threats with ease and comes to terms with things, such as death, that would otherwise cripple him emotionally without much hardship. Rin likes to think on the "bright side" while still being able to be realistic, if only for his sake. Because of this, Rin is also naturally calm. Very little can actually rile him up or enrage him, though he does have his weaknesses. Rin is a very focused and collected individual. As a Pragmatist and Perfectionist, his ability to dedicate himself to a task and see it through to the end is something to be admired. This is, again, partially due to his upbringing, though it is also a natural trait that he possesses. There are much deeper, and much darker depths to Rin's personality. Although he may seem like a truly happy and optimistic person, various things that occurred in his past have lead him to have depression. It's severity is situational and Rin doesn't display it well, but it is definitely present in his life. Although Rin is a genuinely passionate person, he often displays signs of being detached or unresponsive. It's his nature as a secretive and calm person, he just doesn't like to display his emotions openly without the proper motivation. Rin's demeanor can change dramatically depending on the situation. While he may seem happy and content walking around the village, he might adapt to a more serious behavior whenever the occasion permits. As an example, Rin tends to use a logical process of thinking whenever he's out of combat, but when in combat, he acts purely on instinct which makes his advances naturally difficult to predict. So while some may view his actions as random or make the assumption that he's dimwitted, Rin is actually quite intelligent, even if it is situational. He is also very open minded and willing to learn, so new concepts are comprehended much easier than normal. Appearance Rin has a very modest appearance that doesn't particularly stand out in a crowd. He possesses a young looking appearance that suits his age rather well. He doesn't show clear signs of age save for very faded bags under his eyes from an apparent lack of sleep. His hair is short and brown, normally unkempt or ruffled wildly due to lack of interest in maintaining a particular style. He has hazel eyes that are predominantly green and brown, and his skin is faintly tanned due to extensive time in the outdoors. Of his most notable traits is the unnatural burn marks that scar his right arm and a large portion of his torso. Though normally covered, these marks are clear indications of his heritage as a Nii'gata. Rin does not wear any village uniform and is actually rather careful to wearing clothing and colors that do not affiliate him with villages or organizations. His clothing is normally very simple and underwhelming. If he wears any kind of torso clothing at all, it will normally be hooded shirts or other simple black garments. Otherwise, Rin will only wear bandage wrappings over his lower torso and both forearms. He will occasionally wear torn up and baggy brown trousers with two leather accents that rest on either hip and fold over each other. Soft beige-colored fluff is also stitched into the brim of the accents for aesthetics. Rin is also seen wearing a number of different outfits on various occasions, such as a flat black tank top and dusty brown trousers that are tucked into protective knee-high stockings. Regular dusty brown shoes that match his trousers are wrapped underneath the stockings, and work similar to normal toeless shinobi sandals in terms of flexibility and grip. He also wears a green colored tunic with a lighter yellow-green interior and yellow trim, often tied around his waist. A darker green sash is also tied around his waist, and holds a section of the tunic in place when worn normally. The tunic's sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and held in place by a button on the outer side. When utilizing the Nii'gata Scale jutsu, influenced sections of his body develop the telltale jet black scales that Nii'gata identify each other by. Though slight mutations in the color of the scales are not an especially rare anomaly amongst pure blooded members of the clan, Rin's scales retain a simple flat black color. Abilities Rin's shinobi skills can be considered to be moderate to high for his ranking as a Jōnin. He possesses above-average Taijutsu skills, as well as average Jōnin-level Ninjutsu. Rin's natural skills gained through his upbringing are also above average for Jōnin. On top of his Taijutsu skills, Rin possesses impressive raw strength and stamina. The extent of his jutsu arsenal is unknown, though because of his clan, it could be speculated that it is populated primarily by Scale or Fire-related techniques. He also has knowledge on Fuuinjutsu and Nintaijutsu, which is his primary form of offense and defense due to the nature of his abilities. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Shape Manipulation Nature Manipulation Intelligence Adaptation and Learning Strategy Other Skills Stats Accolades *'Winner'(read: only survivor) of the 67th Nii'Gata Self-Immolation Festival. Trivia * Rin (リン) can have various meanings, such as "dignified", "severe", or "cold". His last name, "Nii'gata" (竜親族) has no literal meaning, but clansmen refer to themselves as "Of the Dragon's Kin" or just simply "Dragon's Kin". * According to the imaginary databook(s): ** Rin wishes to fight Taiyu Nii'gata and Yaso Pon'Biki ** Rin's favourite food is anything spicy or anything that uses meat, while his least favourite is anything sweet or vegetables. ** Rin has completed 4 official missions in total: 2 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 1 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Rin's hobby is traveling. * Rin was the first Nii'gata to have ever left the clan grounds since arriving there hundreds of years ago. Similarly, he is the only Nii'gata to have ever been banished and exiled. Quotes *(To Yaso after being stabbed with a cactus) "AUHGH!" Category:Characters Category:Jōnin